


My Love

by celerae



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerae/pseuds/celerae
Summary: Tony and Stephen share a quiet morning.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 46





	My Love

Light crept through the cracks of the blinds, seeping into the room and painting orange streaks on the wall. A trickle happened upon Stephen’s brow, bleeding into his eyelids. 

Grunting, he pushed himself up, digging the heel of his hand into his eyes to rub away the grit of sleep. 

Next to him, Tony stirred. He mumbled something unintelligible, then returned to his slumber. 

Stephen got up slowly, careful not to disturb his partner in his increasingly rare instances of sleep. He moved quietly through their bedroom, down flights of stairs, and into the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine.

Moments later, Stephen heard the telltale soft thuds of Tony making his way down the stairs. 

“Coffee without me?” He asked, voice vaguely slurred and hair tousled from sleep. 

“Didn’t want to wake you,” Stephen murmured, stepping forward to press a kiss into his hair. “Especially not with the meeting you have today.” He moved away to place two cups near the machine. 

“Like seeing your face when I wake up,” Tony protested. “‘S’cute.” 

Stephen felt himself flush lightly, and fidgeted with the sole jewelry he wore, a ring on his left hand. Even after all the years they’d been together, Tony’s compliments always managed to fluster him. 

“Sorry for your loss,” he countered, earning a little chuckle from Tony. 

Stephen busied himself with the task of pouring out their cups of coffee, adjusting them to their own personal tastes. 

He felt Tony’s arms circle his waist, the tickle of his beard through his shirt as he pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. Stephen turned in the man’s arms, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek and let his thumb rub against the shorter hair at his temples. 

Tony melted into his touch, his eyes closing and smiling softly, then leaned forward to give Stephen a chaste, yet affectionate kiss. 

Stephen hummed, pressing Tony’s cup into his hand.

“Thank you, love.” Tony winked at him as he stepped away, calling out to his AI as he did so, intent on an early start this morning.

Stephen grinned, basking in love and the steam from his coffee.


End file.
